Question: Solve for $k$ : $19 + k = 27$
Subtract $19$ from both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ 19 + k &=& 27 \\ \\ {-19} && {-19} \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \hphantom{19 + k} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{27} \\ k &=& 27 {- 19} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ k = 8$